


Doing what family should

by imsfire



Series: Fragments from the multiverse [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baze wonders about the past, Fluff and Feels, Found Family, Gen, Implied Pregnancy, Jyn and Cassian's wedding is taking place, and enjoys the present moment, minor appearances by Chirrut Cassian and Bodhi, small scene during a wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: As Cassian and Jyn's wedding gets more riotously cheerful, Baze thinks for a moment about his found family, and some of the other ways his life might have gone...





	Doing what family should

**Author's Note:**

> It's Baze week in Celebrate Rogue One 2019; this doesn't fit any of the prompts though but it's a little moment for Baze anyway.  
> Fits in the context of the wedding described in 2017's "The wedding" https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819728.

“So, Baze…”

Jyn is hovering behind the Guardian when he turns. Her uniform is decidedly less immaculate now, the clasps are mostly undone and the shirt collar is crooked, and the creases in her pants are not just the neat vertical ones pressed there by hand but all the rough-snarled snaggling ones that come from sitting and crouching and bending down, bending double to laugh out loud and from the belly. 

The crown of flowers is still firmly fixed in her hair just the same. 

She grins up at him, that heart-tugging beam of happiness, all teeth and creases and unguardedness. “Bodhi tells me that if this were a traditional Jedhan wedding there’d be dancing. Like this.” She gestures at the laughing people out on the floor of the mess, the musicians starting on another tune.

“That’s right, little sister, just like this.”

“And he says it would be the families of the people getting married who organised it and taught it to anyone who didn’t know the steps.”

He can see where this is going. He smiles back at her. “That is true.”

“You three are organising it.”

“Yes.”

“For Cassian and me.”

Baze smiles at her. “Yes, we are.” 

He has no idea if any of the children who passed through the Temple orphanage over the years are still alive, much less where they might be. He hopes some of them became spacers, traders, found work that took them away from the Holy City. Every one of them is a lost child of his, and always will be. But for such family as is here, he and Chirrut will do what family should, always.

“Chirrut is having a lot of fun,” he says. Chirrut is marshalling groups of three for a traditional circle dance; they can see him patting shoulders and heads to make sure each triad in the ring has the requisite one tall dancer and two short. “How could I deny him the chance to be a Revered Elder Uncle?”

Jyn is completely sober, he knows (and he’s pretty sure he knows why, too – no doubt Chirrut can confirm it) but she’s eaten enough to be almost high on food. She says “You are my Revered Uncles, you know that, right?”

“And Bodhi your Revered Brother, I hope?”

“Oh _yes_.” And she steps up close and hugs him impulsively. 

It’s like a sudden glimpse of the little girl he never knew; and another memory of all those lost little ones from the orphanage. He takes Jyn in a bear-hug, beaming as her crown of dahlias tickles him under the nose. 

Would it have been like this, if they’d adopted any of those children formally, all those years ago? To be a Papa-monk, instead of a Guardian; would he have made different choices? Would Chirrut? So many junctions in their paths leading to this day. But whether for blessing or grief, he can never know what would have come on another path. All those dark Jedhan eyes that are lost; but there’s Bodhi, grinning, waving from a table of pilots and mechanics, there’s Chirrut at the head of a line of dancers, giving orders and shouting the count of the steps, there’s Cassian coming towards them with a plate of cheese and fruit cake, and his gaze fixed on Jyn, his eyes crinkling in a smile. There’s a room full of colour and music, and laughing shuffle-dancing people who served in a rebellion and are full of hope. 

They lived and fought, they survived hell, and have found life and happiness after. There are still circles to be spun. 

As if hearing him, Chirrut turns to wave, and smiles across the crowd.


End file.
